


Голос

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Голос

В этом городе всё было устроено идеально. Никакой путаницы: улицы как под линейку, аккуратные перекрёстки, прямые углы поворотов, невысокие в два-три этажа дома, неяркие цвета, ненавязчивая зелень газонов. Никакого мусора, никаких брошенных во дворах игрушек, никаких граффити. Люди, спешащие по своим делам, — почти бесплотные, не задевающие друг друга, выбирающие оптимальную траекторию на широком тротуаре. Спокойные дети в чистых штанишках, юбочках, рубашечках чинно раскачивались на качелях или строили в песочнице прямые ряды ровных куличиков — точную уменьшенную копию города. Машины двигались ни быстро, ни медленно, и никто из водителей не нарушал правила дорожного движения, как и пешеходы, дожидающиеся нужного сигнала светофора с олимпийским спокойствием. Идеал, который можно увидеть только во сне.

Город пугал Хосепа до истерики.

Каждый раз, попадая в этот кошмар, он чувствовал, что город отнимает его индивидуальность, переделывает под себя, превращает в механизм, принимающий только верные решения. Черный цвет его водолазки выцветал до блеклого серого, джинсы мутировали в практичную классическую модель, не стесняющую движений. Но страшнее всего были мысли.

Наяву Хосеп многое бы отдал за такую ясность мышления. Но наяву он сам управлял своим мозгом. В городе же будто кто-то запускал в его голову роботизированную уборщицу. Мешанина идей распадалась на составляющие, складывающиеся аккуратными стопочками. Из стопочек выстраивалась структура, которую венчал вариант, полностью отвечающий заданным условиям. Логичный, элегантный... предсказуемый. Всё спонтанное, рискованное, яркое отсекалось.

Хосеп терял себя. Если ему везло, то он просыпался с криком после полуночи и дальше, выпив чаю или молока, спал без сновидений. Но везло нечасто.

Обычно он метался по улицам в поисках выхода, пока роботизированная виртуальная уборщица гонялась за мыслью о сопротивлении, а потом безропотно вливался в поток, вышагивающий неизвестно куда, — без сомнений, без беспокойства, без спешки.

Хосеп не рассказывал об этих снах даже своему психотерапевту. Не нужно быть Фрейдом, чтобы понять, почему кошмар настиг его сейчас, в этом сезоне.

— Хосеп, ты выглядел усталым на игре.

— Ты бы не на меня смотрел, а на поле.

— На поле я тоже смотрел. Не то чтобы мне нравилось.

— Ой, заткнись, Юрген. Тебя ещё не хватало.

Юрген звонил регулярно. Выдумывать предлоги он не умел, поэтому честно заявлял: «Хотел услышать тебя». Ему Хосеп как-то незаметно признался, что не высыпается, хотя спит всю ночь.

— Кошмары?

— Да не сказать, что кошмары: маньяки за мной там не гоняются.

— Маньяк гоняется за тобой наяву, — смеялся Юрген.

Становилось легче. Но не всегда. Например, сегодня не помогло.

Город снова засасывал, как серая трясина. Хосеп спешил найти в нём какие-то новые черты, зацепки, пока мог думать по настоящему, — вдруг пригодится: знай своего врага. Не сейчас, так в следующий раз.

В городе никто не кричал, не смеялся, не плакал, не строил жуткие или забавные гримасы, не размахивал руками и не вцеплялся во всклокоченные волосы. Даже очков никто не носил. Все были одинаковые.

Хосеп уже чувствовал, как его мысли начинает перебирать металлическая рука. В отчаянии он оглянулся и застыл. На стене дома было написано мелом по-немецки: «Der beste Trainer der Welt» — большими кривыми буквами. Заканчивалась надпись стрелкой. Ещё одна стрелка нашлась на бордюре — к ней уже приближалась миниатюрная поливальная машина. Хосеп побежал.

Ему удалось обогнать всю уборочную технику, которая споро расправлялась с меловыми указателями. Последняя стрелка с кратким «Hier» привела его к площади. Посреди площади, рядом с фонтаном, извергавшим абсолютно гладкую, без брызг струю воды, обнаружилась кривая исписанная неприличными словами на трёх языках когда-то красная телефонная будка.

Хватая трубку, Хосеп мельком вспомнил про Матрицу и рассмеялся. Вряд ли его перенесёт куда-то в безопасное место. Но...

В трубке был слышен голос. Спокойный голос, который мог принадлежать только человеку, свободному от города. Хосеп не мог разобрать ни слова, но в голове прояснилось, металлическая рука отдёрнулась, будто обожглась. Хосеп стоял и слушал. И улыбался. И дышал полной грудью. И плевать хотел на приближающуюся технику и ряды жителей города, свернувшие с привычного пути и перестроившиеся в ровные шеренги. Он показал городу язык, снова громко расхохотался и проснулся.

Поморгав в темноте, Хосеп осознал, что по-прежнему слышит непонятные слова из сна. Оглянулся вокруг. Никого. Звуки вроде исходили откуда-то с края кровати. Он приподнял край одеяла.

Телефон! Видимо, он заснул, не успев переложить его на столик или на пол. Хосеп, почему-то задержав дыхание, приложил трубку к уху.

Усталый и слегка охрипший голос бубнил сквозь зевки:

— ...Rotkäppchen aber ging fröhlich nach Haus, und von nun an tat ihm niemand mehr etwas zuleide...

— Юрген?

В телефоне настороженно замолчали и прокашлялись.

— Юрген, ты что так и говорил всю ночь?

— Ну... Всё равно под рукой оказались братья Гримм, заодно освежил в памяти. А то родной язык забывать стал. И всего пять утра, ещё можно пару часов поспать.

— Спасибо, Юрген.

— Обращайся. Только вот что... Будка не обязательно появится именно на площади. Но она всегда будет. Помни это.


End file.
